Mori Senpai's Crush
by DrazTiik X
Summary: "Hey you guys." Haruhi greets Honey and Mori in the hallway. Mori didn't turn to greet Haruhi. His eyes stayed glued to the sight. "What are you guys starring at?" Honey starts to laugh. "A girl!" "A girl?" Haruhi repeats. "Yeah I think Takashi's in love with that girl." Sequel Mori Senpai's Wife
1. Crush Exposed

Haruhi walked the hallways of Ouran Academy. Girls glanced at her with loving eyes totally not knowing she was a girl. She was used to it by now.

She saw Honey and Mori together as usual in the hallway. They weren't walking or talking. Just standing. Thinking it was unusual, Haruhi walked over there to them.

"Hey you guys. What are you guys looking at?" She asks approaching them. "Haru-chan!" Honey calls jumping off Mori's broad shoulders.

Mori didn't turn to greet Haruhi. His eyes stayed glued to the sight he was originally starring at.

"What's he starring at, Honey Sempai?" Haruhi asks really wanting to know. Honey giggles putting his hand in front of his mouth. "A girl!"

"A girl?" Haruhi repeats with a questioning look.

Honey laughs harder. "Yeah! I think he's in love with her!"

Haruhi's big brown eyes snap. She walks in front of Mori and catches his gaze.

It was a girl. A pretty girl at that. She had long pink hair that came to her butt when pulled into a high ponytail. Her big green eyes were so beautiful that anyone could look into them forever and never get bored.

"She's pretty." Haruhi admits looking up at Mori with a beautiful smile. Mori snapped out of his gaze and looked down at Haruhi. "Come on. Let's go meet her. I know her. We meet in the library to study from time to time." Haruhi grabs his hand and drags him toward the beautiful girl he was in love with.

Mori shakes his head fiercely attempting to get away. It didn't do much work either. Haruhi of course wasn't stronger than Mori. It was just that half of Mori wanted to run and the other half wanted to meet her. The meeting side of him won.

"Oh hi, Haruhi. Who's you friend?" The girl greets with a smile that could make anyone smile. ANYONE.

"This is Mori Sempai. He's in the host club with me." Haruhi turns toward Mori. "Mori, this is Aya Honda. " "Hi. Nice to meet you." Aya sticks her hand out to meet Mori's.

Mori froze thinking she was way too cute to touch. "Okay then." Aya pulls her hand back. She smiles again. "Well nice to meet you, Mori Sempai." She winks at him and goes on.

Mori blushes and holds his face in his palms attempting to hide it. Haruhi laughs. "You should go on a date with her. She's a really a nice girl. Her parents own a wealthy company for weapons. You guys might have a lot in common. I hear she's good with weapons." Haruhi takes in a long gasp in excitement. "I'll call her! I'll set up a date between you guys!" Haruhi pulled out her phone and made the arrangements.

"Takashi got a date! Takashi got a date!" Honey sings and dances around music room three.

"Oh really? With who, Mori Sempai?" Tamaki asks.

"Her name is Aya Honda. She's a second year in our class, Tamaki." Kyoya informs pushing up his glasses on his face.

"I hear she's really hot." The Hatchin twins say in unison.

"Indeed she is pretty. How did you get a date with her, Sempai?" Tamaki asks.

"Haru-chan set it up! She's friends with Aya-chan." Honey continues to whirl around the host club with Bun-Bun.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hikaru asks crossing his legs.

"They're going to the movies." Kyoya says smirking.

"Why do you guys always know everything before I tell you guys?" Haruhi slides onto the couch next to the handsome Tamaki.

"When is it?" Kaoru asks.

Kyoya smirks looking at his watch. "Now."


	2. Plans For Summer

There was a sudden knock on the door of music room three. Mori blinks thinking it was Aya. His heart started pounding. This has never happened before. This girl... This girl could only make him feel like that.

"We got it!" The twins jumped up and answered te door.

"Oh hi. You're Hikaru and Kaoru, right? Haruhi told me about you guys. It's a pleasure to meet you guys." With a tilt of her head, Ata smiled at the twins showing off her flawless smile.

Mori watches and started blushing. He turned his head away not wanting to see his love being adorable anymore.

"I have the best plan!" Tamaki jumps up and storms over to the door. He pushes the boys out of the way to get to Aya.

"Hey!" The twins snap. Tamaki didn't care. He was just too caught up in his awesome plan.

"Aya! How would you like to drop the movie date with Mori Senpai (A/n: I spelled it wrong in the first chapter sorry.) and got to the beach with all of us!"

"Not the beach again." Haruhi dreaded.

"I don't mind at all. It should be fun!" Aya does her perfect smile again. Just can't get enough of it.

Mori drops his cup of tea that him and Honey had managed to fix. Just the thought of his loved one in a bikini struck a big cord in him.

"Mori Senpai are you okay?" Aya asks rushing over to him.

Mori's hand covered his now bleeding nose. He didn't want anyone to see his nosebleed. It wasn't very successful though.

"I think she likes him." Tamaki admits smiling to his beautiful girlfriend Haruhi. "Yeah I think so too." Haruhi smiles back at her boyfriend and he bends down to kiss her.

"She's going to be the head of her family next. Soon she'll make all of our weapons of mass destruction. I'll be looking forward to that." Kyoya randomly says and pushes up his glasses.

"Do you have a nosebleed Mori Senpai?" Aya asks. He quickly shook his head and blood squirted through the gaps of his long fingers.

"So when are we going to the beach, boss?" Hikaru asks breaking the silence.

"We shall leave tonight!" Tamale declares pointing his finger high to the sky.

"Tonight?!" Everyone shrieks but Kyoya, Mori, and Tamaki.

"Yeah I figured since break is starting we might as well live it up to the fullest! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"I'm in!" Aya cheers giving Tamaki a high-five.

Everyone sighs and agrees.

"Then it's settled. We leave here tonight at eight!"

Let the summer begin.


	3. Summer Begins

"Everyone ready?" Tamaki asks as he slips into the car with the rest of the host club and Aya. They all nod. "Okay then. Let's get thos started!"

"So Haruhi, who was the first to know about you being a girl?" Aya asks and smiles.

All the boys' jaws drops except Kyoya's. Oc course.

"She knew?" Hikaru shrieks a little. He was drinking sparkly water.

"She's my best friend of course I told her. She knew it from the moment we met." Haruhi explains. "But it was Kyoya Senpai who knew it from the start."

"I should've known." Aya smiles again. She crosses her legs because she had on a pink floral skirt. Her pink hair was down for the first time in ages. She usually wears it in high pony tails.

"So Aya do you fight?" Tamaki asks interested in her.

"Hm? Oh... well not really. I'm really good with weapons, though. But I was taught how to fight without them." She admits fitsing with the hem of her pink skirt.

"So have you ever got into a fight?" Honey asks. His big beautiful eyes shining in the darkness of the limo.

"Um... yeah well I have. I was... ten. I'm allowed to carry guns wherever I am so these guys wanted to test me to see if it was true. Well let's just say that I went unharmed... or touched." Aya explains her past nervesouly. It's not like she was proud of it. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even wanna be the next head of her family. Or weapons. It wasn't the best thing in the world.

"Woah. So do you have a liscence to kill?" Kaoru asks.

"Yeah I do." She stops fitsing with jer skirt and looks out the window. "And I'm not proud of it."

"Look what you jerks did. You made Aya depressed." Haruhi hisses at the host club.

"Oh no. It's quite okay. I get it a lot. It's nothing I've never heard before." Aya admits. She lightens up a lot. "We're going to have a fun time this break so let's live up to our fullest and have fun."

"Yeah. It's going to be fun!" Tamaki agrees with her.

Everyone smiled. Even Kyoya and Mori.

It was a long time before they reached the beach. It was hot and they were ready to dip. Too bad it was eleven o clock at night.

The butler escorts the group to each of their own rooms. It was bigger than the last house the club went to. It even had an aqarium.

Aya sat in her room unpacking. She put her clothes in each of her drawers. She was going to be here the whole summer and was going to enjoy most of it.

She slowly reached to pick up her last bag. It was simply black. So unplain. All of her other bags were colorful eoth designs except this one. It was the weapon bag. It was full of loaded guns and swords.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Aya answers.

There stood Mori with his arms across his chest and he was leaning against the door.

"Do you need help?" He asks as he steps closer He stopped and turn around to Hikaru and Kaoru who was down the hall giving him smiling and thumbs up.

"No, I got." Aya answers with a smile.

Mori walks over to Aya and sees the bag. "What about this one?"

"It's cooh. I'm not unpacking this one."

"Hey you guys! Come on! Hurry up and get in your night clothes so we can eat some cake!" Honey runs in and informs Aya and Mori.

Aya laughs but nods. Mori quickly exited her room. He was dying to see what she was going to wear to bed

Aya quickly got changed into her jammies and made her way toward the dinning hall. She had on green plaid shorts that came just below her waist and a green V neck.

"Sorry it took me so long." She sat down at the table.

"Wow you look hot." Hikaru compliments. "Your pink hair looks awesome with that green."

Aya blushes a little but returned a smile.

The club shared stories as they devoured cake. They mostly talked about their plans for the summer and loveeee. 


	4. Starting it off with dancing and a kiss?

"Aya-chan! Get up!" Honey had jumped on Aya and was now shaking her to get up.

Aya shot up and gave Honey a death glare. She was just like him and Kyoya.

"Sorry, Aya-chan." Honey squeals and quickly backs away.

She sits up and rubs her forehead. "Sorry, Honey Senpai for that out burst. I'm just tired." Aya admits.

She climbs out of bed to change into her day clothes. She had on white shorts that came ten inches above her knees. Her white and black sleeveless shirt went well with her shorts.

"Wow, you look good Aya-chan." Honey complimented Aya.

"Thanks." She smiled and sat down at the dinning table with the rest of the host club.

"You too Haru-chan!" Honey adds.

Aya look toward Haruhi. She suprisingly had on a black skirt and a pink V neck. Aya gives her a thumbs up.

Mori looked at Aya and she caught his gaze. He blushed and turned away. She laughed a little.

"What are you guys waiting for? C'mon on let's go hit the beach." Hikaru pleaded.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Aya. The took her by her hands and pulled her up. They spun her around like they were dancing. "Let's have fun Aya Senpai!"

"Yeah, Haruhi." Tamaki had stood up and grabbed his girlfriend's arm and spun around with her.

Mori stood up to dance with Honey too. Everyone was dancing except for Kyoya. He simply stood there smiling and fitsing with his glasses.

Aya spun out of Hikaru and Kaoru's grip and into Mori's. They immediatly stopped when they realized they were in each other's embrace.

"That was extremly weird. It wasn't suppose to turn into a dancing party." Hikaru states.

"I don't think it was weird. I think we were just showing how we love each other." Haruhi smiles at Tamaki and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"I wish that was Mori Senpai and I." Aya mutters rather low.

"Oh?" Kyoya cocks an eyebrow. He moves toward Aya. "I had no idea you liked him back."

"Yes you did. Your Kyoya. You know everything." Aya crosses her arms not believing him.

"I usually do, but I can't really tell someone's affection."

"Liar. What about when you could tell Tamaki was falling in love with Haruhi. Haruhi tells me everything by the way."

"I don't know this time. This time." Kyoya sneers a little.

"Yeah, whatever." Aya smiles at him.

The host club and Aya headed out for the beach for an awesome day.

"C'mon Haruhi!" Aya yelled. She began to strip off her clothes. Under them was a hot pink two piece bathing suit.

"Coming, Aya!" Haruhi yells back. She had on a tight black one piece that complimented her curves.

"You too Mori Senpai!" Aya grabbed Mori.

He blushed and tried to his face. But where? Aya had both of his arms.

He looked down at her into her big green eyes. They were sparkling like a freshly polished diamomd. It was simply beautiful.

Mori grabbed Aya by her some what strong biceps. Tight. They were looking into each other's eyes until they got caught in the romantic moment and kissed one another. 


	5. Beach fun

A/N: I know the kiss came early but I want them to deal with the uncomfortable feeling between the two. Hope you like it!

Aya slowly backed away from Mori's sweet soft lips. "Wow." Was the only thing that managed to come from her mouth. Everything was just happening way too fast. She had only met thi guy almost a week ago and they are already kissing.

"Sorry." Mori mutters. His tan face pointing to the sand. He wrinkled his toes and sand filled in between them.

"I see sparks flying already!" Tamaki cheered. He was now in his blue and black swim trunks. "We should all find summer loves and have the best summer ever!" Tamaki strutted over to Haruhi with a loving smile. "Well, I already have my summer love. Or my eternal love." Tamaki had Haruhi in his arms.

"Aya, do you wanna play volleyball?" Hikaru asks.

Aya wasn't even listening. She couldn't get the fact that she kissed her crush out of her mind. Don't get her wrong. She loved the kiss. She wished she could do it again. If it was up to her, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Aya!" Hikaru whined. He had grabbed her by her wrist. "Would you rather play kickball?"

Aya snapped out of her trance and looked at Hikaru. "I guess so." She smiled at Hikaru. "But I must warn you. I have the hardest kick a person can dream."

Mori watched as Aya and Hikaru played and smile at each other. He was getting this strange rage in his stomach. Could this possibly be jealousy? Naw. This is Mori. He never really had emotions such as these. Most of his emotions were pointed toward Honey. Never a girl.

"Are you gonna play, Takashi?" Honey asks jumping around on him.

Mori looked down at him and nods.

The bases were already set up in a triangle. They were all at least fifty feet away from each other.

"Alright! Let's pick teams!" Hikaru demands.

They were all huddled together.

"Here are te rules: there aren't any. If the ball is kick out to the ocean someone on the opposite team has to swim out to get it. Where ever the ball goes that's where you go." Kyoya declares. "Mori Senpai and Aya are team captains"

"Woah what?" Aya had winced for some odd reason.

"Alright take your first pick, Aya." Kaoru demands but it sounded more like begging.

"Okay, okay." She scanned the club for her first pick. "Haruhi."

Not long after Aya choose, Mori did the same. "Mitskuni." (I don't think I spelled it right.)

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Okay then... Kyoya."

Tamaki slowly walked over to Mori's team him being the last to be called and all.

"We're kicking first!" Aya cheers as she runs to the opposite side of the beach.

"No way! You picked first!" Kaoru admits.

"That is true." Kyoya sides with him.

Aya begins to pout. Her lip pocked out.

"It's fine." Mori says. He looks at his teammates. He picked up the ball and got in the position to roll it to Aya.

"Alright!" Her lip went back in and she jumpe up and down. Along with her chest.

Mori turned away from her until he was sure she was done with her hopping.

Mori rolled the ball straight to Aya's right foot. She swung her foot back and kicked the ball as hard as she could. The ball was sent flying over Mori and into the shallow end of the ocean.

"I got it!" Tamaki ran into the ocean an quickly began to swim toward the ball.

As for Aya, she ran to the three bases with a home run. One point down.

The game continued to fifteen points which took about three hours because everyone was getting each other out. Of course Mori's team won.

"You guys got lucky!" Aya smiles and bumped into Kaoru.

"We did not! We're just better than you!" Kaoru bumped back into her.

Kaoru turned and saw Mori walking alone. He nudged Aya in her side. "Go work your magic."

Aya turned to Mori who was walking toward the house. He was sweaty so he needed to cool of for a second.

"Heck no—!" Kaoru had pushed her into Mori.  
"S-Sorry!" She stuttered.

"It's okay." He said in a low voice.

The two walked in a very uncomfortable silence all the way to the house.

Mori opened the door for her and she stepped in. "Thanks." She muttered.

Aya hopped onto the countertop and watched Mori dry his chest. "Uh... Mori Senpai?"

"Hm?" He turned toward her.

"Can we kiss one more time." She asked sheepishly. Her face was bright red.

Mori shook his head and she felt all of that blush disappear. She was pale now.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."


	6. Akward

Aya's POV

I sat on the counter top thinking what was happening. Did I hear all of this correctly? I think I did.

"Uh..." I pause trying to come up with a great excuse. "More Senpai, we just met. We don't even know each other that much." I try to explain while sweat dripped down my forehead.

"We can get to know each other better while we date. " He fought against my obviously horrible excuse. "And you came to the beach with us." Is it me or is Mori talking a lot these days.

Couldn't find an excuse to that. He could be possibly right...

"Nope." I simply answer him and jump off of the counter top.

Okay, you're probably thinking why I would do that. For one, he's in the host club. Maybe I should just be his all time guess so that way no one could have him. Naw. That's way too selfish.

I pushed open the door of the manor and out onto the beach. Whiff of the wind hit me in the face that dried up my tears.

"Hey, what's wrong, Aya?" Hikaru asks as he appeared in front of me. I hope he didn't hear Mori Senpai's conversation.  
L I push past him and walked toward the ocean which I was now ready to take a dip in.

I? saw Haruhi and Tamaki kissing in the ocean holding each other. I thought, aw how cute.

I turn around because I felt harsh breathing on the back of my neck.

"I'm not giving up on you." Mori Senpai whispers me in my ear with a soft tone.

"Okay." I mutter and walk away. I know that was a little rude but hey!

"I'm serious." This guy was persistant.

Okay time to spill.

"I can't, Mori Senpai! You're going to college this year!" There it is. That was the only reason I didn't want to get attached to the guy I love.

(Short chapter I am aware of that. Bad chapter too. I am also aware of that. So sorry!) 


	7. What Happened!

"Uh..." Aya got quiet. She started staring down at the ground fitzing with her fingers. "Sorry for that outburst."

"What's going on?" A dripping Tamaki walks over here hand and hand with Haruhi.

"Is everything okay, Aya Senpai?" Haruhi asks her best friend.

Aya slowly nods feeling embarassed. "I'm okay." Aya suddenly felt nausea. She leaned up against Mori for support who happily supported her. "I kinda feel nausea..." Aya admits.

"Let's get her back to the house." Tamaki demands concerned about his new friend.

"I agree." Haruhi nods.

"I'll carry her." Mori slowly picks up Aya in bridal style. She helplessly leaned up against his chest now starting to sweat.

"Kyoya! Call a doctor quick!" Tamaki yelled as he rushed in the house.

Kyoya began to quickly dial the number. "Get me a doctor as quick you can or your fired."

Mori rushed poor Aya to her room lying her on the bed. He placed her under the covers and rushed to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He came back to place it on her sweaty forehead.

He pulled up a chair from the bathroom and sat next to her.

"M-Mori S-Senpai..." Aya helplessly stuttered.

He looked up at her with a smile in his eyes.

"C-can you hol-ld me? I'm—" Mori silenced her. "Save your energy."

Mori stood up and hovered over her. He slipped under the covers with her. He puts his strong arms around her pulled her close. She was shivering so bad.

Aya placed her head on his chest and started to feel slightly better. "Thank... you."

Mori smiled at her voice and put his head on Aya's forehead. He kissed her forehead before quietly relaxing again.

After five minutes or so, a doctor finally showed up to treat Aya. Everyone had swarmed into the room all at the same time.

"Look at Takashi and Aya!" Honey shrieks. Everyone quickly shooshed him because Aya and Mori were sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to need everyone to exit the room." The doctor demands. It was a male. He looked about in his early twenties max.

"Why? Is it that serious?" Tamaki asks.

The doctor nods. "I believe so."

The doctor walked over to Mori. He slightly woke him up and removed him from Aya making sure not to wake the girl.

Everyone left to go wait outside to know Aya's faith.

TWO HOURS LATER:

The doctor exited Aya's room sweating. The host club rushed to their feet to know how Aya was doing.

"I'm afraid I can't tell what will happen to her. Well not exactly. I gave her medicine so. But she could either wake up in a couple of hours, slip into a coma, or... possibly die."

The host club gasps and covered their mouths. Again not pretty much Kyoya.

"Do you know what it was?" Haruhi asks.

The doctor nods. "She's badly allergic to strawberries. Did you guys have strawberries this week?"

"Yeah! We had strawberry cake." Honey began to pout and feel guilty.

"I'm guessing she had no idea she was allergic to them and this could've been her first time eating them."

The doctor closed his case full of tools. "Give me a call if she wakes up anytime soon."

"It's not an If." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, she's going to wake up!" Kaoru spat at the doctor.

"Yes of course. Sorry about that." The doctor bows before leaving the house.

The host club went to do their own thing hoping for the best for Aya. But Mori had to be with Aya so he went back to her room to lie down with her. Only one thing was running through her mind. She has to wake up.


	8. No Progress

ONE WEEK LATER

Mori lied by Aya in her bed shirtless with his body against hers. She was breathing... In a way.

Mori swiped his hand over her sweating forehead. It seemed as her condition was getting worst. Mori got up and got her a cool towel to put on a forehead.

The knock of the door made Aya moan and that made the door burst open. There stood Aya's father Hiro. Tamaki had called him the day of the incident, but Hiro couldn't take off work with him being a detective and all. It was a big case so he couldn't leave.

Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes at the sight of his daughter in so much pain.

He sat down on the bed next to her. He stroked her long pink hair a little.

The rest of the host club came into the room to see how Aya was doing. She saw no progress in her. Everything was bad now.

"We didn't know she was allergic to strawberries!" Honey said with tears flowing down his cheeks all the while clenching Bun Bun with his life.

"Allergic to strawberries?" Hiro repeated confused. "Aya's not allergic to strawberries. She eats them everyday. No she really does. All day everyday."

"What do you mean she's not allergic to strawberries?" Tamaki asks as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, the doctor said she was." Hikaru and Kaoru cooed.

"He probably lied to you guys so you won't have to worry." Hiro states while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well he didn't do a good job of it. He said she could slip into a coma or possibly die." Haruhi admits. She was on the verge of crying much like the other members of the host club.

Hiro let's out a long depressing sigh. "She could. It's highly possible. When Aya was ten years old, her heart suddenly stop beating. Her mom happily gave up heart to her and she also gave her life. I was heart broken and yet at the same time, I was thankful to have Aya back."

Hiro stood up. "I know it's not your responsibly, but can you please watch over her?" Hiro asked. "I have to go back to work. I have this huge case again and I can loose my job."

"No problem Aya's dad! You have my word." Tamaki smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thank you. Give me a call if anything bad happens. I'll risk my job if anything else happens." Hiro bows before leaving.

"Please wake up Aya." Haruhi pleaded. "You just have to." She walked over to and took her hand. "Please."


	9. No progress 2

Mori continued to lay next to Aya shirtless. He hoped his warm body tempatute will help him.

Aya shuddered rather hard against Mori. He changed her position. Rather her stomach against his, he put her back against her chest.

Aya shuddered against him once more. It was way harder than the first time.

Mori felt something smoothe snake around his waist and up his sides.

Mori quickly looked in front of him and saw that it was Aya's hands.

His tan face turned bright red as he fell out the bed and fell onto the floor.

Aya jumped up from the heavy sound that was coming from in the room. She sat up in the bed and aimlessly looked around. Her head was throbbing like crazy. She rubbed her head to see if it would help some. It didn't.

Mori lied dead on the floor thinking something wasn't right. Aya is in a coma, right?

Aya got on all fours and her legs immediatly tingled. Feeling the tingle shake her, Aya fell over. "Ughn!" She moaned and tipped over. Her head bounced on the pillow.

Mori jumped to his feet and saw Aya laying down in a painful state. He lunged to her and putting his arm around her.

Aya blushed at the fact of his bare body being against her clothed chest.

After hearing the loud thump, the host club came scurrying in.

All their faces (except Kyoya's) gleamed.

Honey leaped on top of Aya. "Aya-chan! We missed you!" He yelled all the while hugging the life out of her.

"Missed me?" Aya repeats quietly to herself. But not quiet enough.

Haruhi tilted her head at Aya in confusion. "Yeah. Don't you remember?" Haruhi asks.

Aya shook her head not understanding what Haruhi was telling her. "No I'm sorry I don't remember. Did I cause you any trouble? I hope I didn't."

"You really don't remember, Aya?" Tamaki asks stepping closer to her.

Aya shook her head again.

"Well I'm sorry I don't remember, but I have to use the bathroom really really bad."

"Well that's what happens when you're in a coma." Hikaru retorted to himself.

Tamaki nudged him telling him to be quiet.

Aya was at the edge of the bed. She pushed from it to stand up. Hikaru's remark flittered through her ears and her eyes burst. "What?! I was in a coma?!"

Aya was now on both her legs. That same tingley feeling got the best of her and she fell face first, hiring her forehead on the door knob to the bathroom and on to the ground.

Aya curled up into a ball as the host club came to her rescue.

"I'm not hurt." Aya spat. "I-I just can walk."


	10. Better Not Really

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have to stay after school everyday! Please enjoy. I kind of jumped around in this one but please enjoy!

A week had passed since Aya lost the ability to walk. Its been five days since she regained her strength but was hospitalized right away after getting back home. She fell out completely. Passed out. Not being able to walk. And much like other days, Mori came to visit her.

"Mori Senpai you should just forget about me. I'm causing you a whole lot of trouble." Aya whispers not having a lot pf strength left to talk. "I'm dying."

Aya recently found out she would leave this world in about twenty months or so. She'll be in the hospital half the time.

Mori shook his head. "What do you wanna do?" He asks. He's been changing a lot ever since Aya had came into his life and he was grateful for all of it.

"What? Before I die?" Aya sat up in her bed feeling a shock of energy hit her really well.

Mori nods. "Yeah I'll make it happen. I love you."

"I love you too, Mori Senpai..." Mori cut her off slowly. "Call... call me Takashi." He smiled down at Aya. He pulled up the comfty chair that was in the corner next to Aya's bed.

"Takashi? Well okay. But I wanna get married, have children, write a book, and a lot of other things."

"I'll help you with all of these things. " Mori promises. "You'll see." Mori bends down to kiss Aya on her lips. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I'll miss you." He smiled at Aya, kissed her again and left the room.

A couple of hours passed since Mori's promise and Aya was already began to feel lonely. She was watching Tv when she got a visitor. It was a male in a black suit. He had a gift that was wrapped up that was rather big.

"This was sent from Master Mori and a message." He said. His voice was deep and prestigious. It was straight forward.

He stepped forward to put the gift in Aya's lap. Aya quickly unravels it and saw that it was an expensive laptop. "His message was and I quote: Aya I love you and get better soon. Write your story on this." The man smiled slightly. "I've known Master Mori ever since he was a child I have never seen him like this ever. I kinda wanna thank you for that Miss Aya." He smiled again.

"I didn't do anything." Aya chuckles a little confused.

"That's what you think." He said.

"Wow." Was Aya could say.

"Do you wish for me to set it up for you?" The man asked.

Aya nods as she smiled so big. The man set ot all up in about two hours then he was on his way.

"I cant believe this!" Aya cheered. "I love Takashi so much." 


	11. Wanting You

Aya's POV

I was all alone in the hospital feeling helpless. I wanted Takashi. I wanted him more than air. Though it is cheesy and things but it was true.

Before I could cry, I decided to turn on the Tv. I had turned it to the news channel. There was female and a male. The female had shoulder length blond hair. Her power suit was gold like her earings. The male was in a gray suit with a blue and white stripped tie.

News:  
"There has been a new law that has been passed on known as "Age Is Simply a Number Act" stating that you can get married at any age." The female states. "Crazy huh, Hiroshi?"

"Yes it is, Akira." Hiroshi admits to his other anchor. "And it was so easily passed."

"Yeah it was. I was surprised a law such as that was even passed! At least that means more money."

I flipped to another channel. 'Wow. So anyone could get married. So I could get married now." I quietly thought to myself stopping at a talk show.

Talk Show:  
Women A: So have you guys heard about the new law?  
Women B: No what law?  
Women C: The "Age Is Simply a Number Act." It says that all ages can get married.  
Women B: Hold up! Any age?

The audience all laughed.

Women A: Exactly! Its crazy! And yet established all so quickly!"  
Women B: Crazy is right. So my new born son and his female friend could get married right now?  
Women C: Basically. I wish that law was passed when I was young.  
Women A: But this could lead to all kinds of drama.  
Women B: That's true and way more divorces.  
Women C: Yeah but it is good for all of those teenagers that are truly in love. And I mean truly in love.  
Women A: Yeah, but its not like the very young couples could live together. Women C: Unless their parents let them.  
Women B: I highly doubt that. Plus they could have children but it will be like being sixteen and pregnant.  
Women A: So true.  
Women C: Well I like this law.  
Women A: As do I but their are some pros and cons to this.  
Women B: We'll be right back talking bout more of this!"

The camera zoomed out and the audience applaud. And with that it went to commercials.

I turned off the Tv as I saw a very tall skinny figure outside the door. I sat up in my bed as the person walked in.

Third Person POV

Mori walked in, in a tuxedo, yes a tuxedo. He had orange roses, Aya's favorite, in hand. His other hand was behind his back hiding something.

Aya gave him a questioning look but sat up farther in the bed.

Mori had walked over to her and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"I missed you." Aya admits as soon as their lips departed. Aya looked down and now saw the orange roses were in her lap. "Thank you." She smiles brightly.

Mori only smiled before kneeling down onto one knee beside Aya's bed who swung her feet over to the edge facing Mori. She was caressing the flowers.

Mori gulped rather hard before showing his hand that was behind his back. He had a ring case that was red.

He opened the case beofe saying, "Would... would you marry me?"

Aya's green eyes literally popped at the sudden question. "What?"

"You said you wanted to get married before you died." He recalls.

"Yeah, but I would've been okay if I didn't. I'm only in high school."

Mori shook his head. "And I promised you I'll make sure you do everything you want before you died didn't I?"

Aya smiled, tears welling up in the bottom of her eyes. They overflowed and fell down her tan cheeks.

Mori pressed thumb up against her cheek.

Aya faintly whispered something that made Mori tear up as well. He smiled from ear to ear as he hugged Aya.

That's one thing Mori could cross off for things he promised to Aya. 


	12. Joy

(A/N: I'm changing this to rated T because of an awesome surprise!)

Aya's POV

I fell forward and into Takashi's arms after he had hugged me. I was in an ocean of tears out of happiness. It felt so good to be alive. Then I thought of my mother. I wish she could be here to share my happiness with me.

"Are you happy?" Takashi asks. I could tell he was smiling from ear to ear which made me cry even harder.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And it just so happened that, that law was just passed too, Takashi." I said too excited.

"I know. Because I was the one who got the law passed!" He admits still smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I ask as I slowly push away from him. I looked him dead in his eyes so deep. "How?"

"That doesn't matter now does it?" He smiled before kissing the top of my forehead.

"But it was in such a little time."

My eyes wondered above Takashi's head as I saw a nurse standing with her clipboard at her hip. She was smiling brightly for a reason I did not know. She had bright long orange hair that was curly. She was fairly tall and skinny.

"Oh good you're moving." She smiled and walked over to Takashi and I. I found her name tag that was right above her chest. Her name was Aya just like mine. "Great news Miss Aya. You can checkout this afternoon and you can go home."

"Really?!" I had jumped up and my face was gleaming with joy.

Aya nods in happiness. I guess she was happy for me.

"Awesome!" I jump around the room for a little while beofre Aya had walked out.

Takashi stood up, smiling. I did not hesitate to run into his arms and he picked me up swinging me around. I looked up at him and kiss him passionately. Takashi hugged me tight like it was his dear life as we still kissed. It felt warm like hot chocolate does when your freezing cold. Basically, I've been dying to have this.

Takashi, while still kissing me, he placed me on the bed and mounted me. (A/N: See the rated T coming out? Enjoy!) At that time, I couldn't help but wrap my long tan arms around him. There was heat that was building up in us and I could tell. It somewhat scared me.

Takashi let up and he wiped away the drool that hung from his mouth. His face was emotionless. I couldn't tell what he wanted.

Takashi undid his black tie and let it slide off his neck and onto the floor. He unbuttoned half of his shirt before coming back down to kiss me.

And with that... everything just sort of fell into place. 


	13. Uncomfortable

Aya's POV

I lied awake in the hospital bed thinking 'What the heck?' Then I began to wonder 'Why am I still here? I could've been home by now, but... that happened.' I asked myself why I wasn't sleep like most people after it happened. But I just couldn't. I lied there for like two hours. Same position. Eyes wide open. I was shaking for a reason I did not know. And all of a sudden I realized every detail in this room. The clock that was right above my head was broken. The window right next to my bed was incredibly fogged up. This bed could surprisingly hold two people.

I heard the bed creak to the left of me and I knew it was Takashi. I winced at the sound of his name in my head.

I could hear his light yet heavy footsteps make their way to the front of the bed. I didn't pretend to be asleep. I knew Takashi would be able to see right through my lie.

He walked in front of me and peered down at me. I couldn't face him so I turned away. I couldn't look at him. It was embarrassing after what we just did.

Takashi picked his pants and put em on followed by his shirt. He stared at me and googled my bare body that was covered by some thin covers.

"At least we knocked almost all your things off your list. You just gotta write your book." Takashi admits tigthtening the belt around his slim waist.

It took me a while before I realized what Takashi had meant. "What?!" I sprang up with my cover that had fell off my body. I made on swift movement to cover my body again. "You didn't use protection?!" I shrieked.

"No. Now you'll be able to have children." Takashi sat down on the chair and grabbed me by my waist and sat me down on his lap. I couldn't explain it but I wanted to be mad at him but I just couldn't.

"Yeah but I'm in high school senpai! I can't raise a baby! And you cant either. You start college in less than two weeks."

"And?"

"I-I dunno anymore. I just wanna go home right now Senpai." I admit burrying my face in Mori's chest.

"I love you Aya." Takashi wrapped his long arms around me and kissed me. Unlike the other times, I didn't kiss back. My eyes weren't close like the other times. They weren't really soft or pried open... just open. And unlike the other times, I didn't say I love you back. And I immediately felt bad the minute later. 


	14. Back Home

Aya's POV

I stepped out of Takashi's car and was immediately greeted with fierce winds. I close the car door. I stared at my house before me feeling nothing. I push past the wind to step inside the house.

I walked in and sat my stuff down by the staircase. As I did so, Takashi had walked in. And as soon as he did, I came to the conclusion that we were home alone. I didn't want to be alone with him after what just happened at the hospital.

I ran my hand through my thick long pink hair stressing out a little. "Senpai maybe you should leave." I fianlly admit letting my hands fall from my hair. I had stared over to Takashi who was on his phone texting someone.

Wanting to know who he was texting, I walked over to him. "Who ya texting?" I asked him. I stood on my tippie toes to peer over his shoulder but he was too tall.

"The host club. I told em we got ingaged." He admits sliding his phone in his pocket.

I fell down to my heels. "Oh..." I looked away from him.

My phone began to ring and I rushed over to it thinking it was my father... but it wasn't... it was Tamaki. I was hesitant to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"You and Mori Senpai are ingaged!?" Tamaki shouted into the phone. I held it away from my ear before I could loose the ability to hear. "When?!" He continued to shout.

"Earlier today." I admit bringing my phone back to my ear but immediately with drew it. "Let's have a celebration!" Tamaki shouted into the phone.

"I'm all in but when? If we do it today could you guys come over to my house? I'm not in the mood to get out of the house with me getting back from the hospital. I hope it doesn't cause you any trouble at all."

"No not at all. Give me two hours and we will all be over your house." That was the one time Tamaki did not yell into the phone.

And with that I hung up my phone and slipped my phone in my back pocket. I started up the stairs but turned back to Takashi. "I'm going to get a bath. You could use my bathroom if you want. I'll just be in my dad's bathroom."

I jotted up the stairs. I headed toward my room and grabbed some clothes. I heard some more footsteps and thought Mori took up my offer.

"Senpai!" I called from my room and Takashi rushes to my room. "I have some clothes for you. Just follow me." I grabbed my clothes and made my way out of the door. Takashi follows at my command.

I enter a room that was across from my dad's. It was dark blue with posters of girls all over the wall. There was a black clock that hung above the 33" Tv in the room. There was a queen sized bed much like mine.

I walked over to the walk in closet that was in the room. "Who's room is this?" Takashi finally asked.

"My brother's." Yep. I have a brother.

"Where is he right now?"

I let my head drop and I could tell Takashi felt guilty about asking. It was written all over his face. "Uh... he's in America for some... some time. He's twenty-two. His name was Tohru and he and I were pretty close." I raise my head to the sky to lighten the mood. "You can wear whatever is in here while I get a bath." I walked out of the room and to my dad's.

I jumped in the shower rather quick. I couldn't wait to feel the hot steamy water on my tan skin. I haven't felt that feeling for so long now.

I was in the shower shorter than I thought I was. I guess it was because I knew Takashi was here and I didn't want to use all of the hot water.

I dressed my self in brown Sophie shorts and a white tank top. I dried my hair as I made my way down the stairs where I saw Takashi shirtless.

He's tempting me.

I walked over to him still drying my hair. I sat down in his lap and pecked him on the cheek. He didn't pay any attention to me. He had a serious look on his face. "Senpai?"

He turned toward me with desperate eyes. It was as if he HAD to get something out and he would die if he didn't get an answer. "Do you honestly love me, Aya?" 


	15. The Truth

Aya's POV

"What?" Was all I could perge from lips. Was he really asking me this?

I kicked my legs up the armrest of the chair. I stared down at my tan hands. I couldn't say anything. Did I really love him?

"I mean you only knew me for only some time. We haven't even known each other for a year." Yeah, that was true. It scared mme how all of a sudden he was asking all of these questions.

"Do you honestly?"

I nod as I burried head in his chest. I stretched out my back a little making sure to stick my butt out to stretch. "I do..." I mutter.

"What?" He asked. He knows damn well that heard me loud and clear.

"I do!" I yell so he couldnt say that be didn't hear that.

Takashi's head somewhat dropped onto my shoulder. "Can... can we stay like this for some time?" I had finally asked.

Silence filled the air. Nothing could be heard. Absolutely nothing. Not even the sound of clock that was not ticking for a reason I didn't know my own damn self.

Right now, surprisingly, I wanted to kiss Takashi. I wanted to hug him for hours never letting go.

I looked up at Takashi with my huge green eyes. He looked back down at me with narrow eyes. I could tell he was pissed but at what? Though it wasn't like him. I didn't know him before all of this but Haruhi told me much about him.

Before all of this happened, I had kinda already fell for Takashi. I guess that's why I opened up to him so quickly. Haruhi had told me so much about him and I was begging to meet him.

"T-Takashi." I stuttered. I had decided to sit up. My legs were on both sides of his thighs. "Can... can we you know..." I had begin to get side tracked by fitsing with my fingers much like I always did in uncomfortable situations. "Can we kiss?" I had finally worked up the guts to ask him.

Without considering me feelings, he flat out said, "Not until get an answer from you."

"Why are you pushing this so far?" I shrieked pushing him a little.

"Because I really honestly love you, Aya!" He yelled right back.

"But... but you've known me for so little time! How could you?!"

"Wrong! I'be been watching you! I've been in love with you since you were a first year! Nobody has ever moved me like this! Not even Mitsuki!"

"I...I had no idea." My eyes had began to tear up a little.

"Please just say you love me."

I burried my head in Takashi's chest once again. "I love you bae."

"Prove it. Let us get married this weekend. I'll arrange everything. Just sit back and relax."

"Okay."

(A/N: this is da end on my book! I hope ya loved it! Of course imma make a sequel! Whutt did ya think I'll leave ya hanging'!? I mean I could but... I wont! I am generious. Jk! I hope ya enjoyed it! Sequel will be out less than one week! If I don't just know I have basketball games and shiz!) 


	16. NOTE

Sequel Mori Senpai's Wife OUT NOW! 


	17. NOTE2

Hey you guys! I reupdated Mori Senpai's wife! I didn't really like the other one so I completely started over! It has the same title! Go read it!


End file.
